The Thunderman Tragedy
by MaxThundermanLovesMe
Summary: For the contest from The 0dd 0ne (Thundercest)


**From The Perspective Of A Upcoming Superhero**

I walked downstairs. "Mom, where's my blue and red sweater?" I shouted. I was only in skinny jeans and a tank top. I saw Max eating breakfast and Nora was chasing Billy around the house.

"Did you try Max?!" She yelled back. I looked up the stairs confused. Max? "Max!" I shouted coming into the dinning room. "Where's my sweater?" I asked him. He smirked and stood up, towering over me. "What makes you think I have it?" He whispered.

"Everything. You did the laundry." I pointed out. He smiled at me. "Smart girl. Come on its in my lair." He told me sliding down the slide. I went around for the stairs. "Your taking forever Phoebe! How long does it take you to slide?!" He yelled up the slide. He was distracted. I snuck up behind him, and grabbed his shoulders. "Gah!" We both shouted for different reasons. Max flipped me over his should and sat on me, opening his eyes.

"Phoebe?" He looked surprised. "Max, when have I ever used the slide?" I groaned breathlessly. "Oh,Phoebe, sorry, I uh... Yeah. Here." I've never seen max so awkward, especially around me. He think awkwardness is a sigh of cowardliness. And 'Super Villains' aren't cowards. He got off his bed and helped me up. "Here's your sweater." Max said, handing it to me.

I thanked him. "Hey Max can I get a ride?" I asked him sweetly. "Sure." He shrugged. I was surprised. "Come on, lets go." He said grabbing his backpack. I slipped on my sweater and grabbed mine. "Bye mom!" I shouted.

"Sweetie, you don't have to walk! I'll be down in a minute!" She suggested. "No, it's okay. I'm getting a ride with Max!" And like that we were gone.

Max laughed as I switched to an old rock station. 'Don't Stop Believing.' Came on by journey. "You're going to give our mother a heart attack and a half." He laughed.

I shrugged and turned up the music. "Street lights, people. Living just to find emotion hiding, somewhere in the light!" We sang together. I laughed and he smirked, making my fall in love with him further.

When we got to school, I bid Max goodbye and went to my locker, and made it through to lunch.

"Sooooo." Cherry trailed on.

"So what?" I asked her confused.

"How's Cole?" She asked me. I blushed and looked down, mumbling we weren't dating anymore. I explained how it was a mutual break up before he moved away. The truth was, Cole thought I was in love with someone else.

I am. I mean, I shouldn't be, but I am. It's wrong and terrible, and yet feels so... Like me.

His eyes glisten when he's working on something he loves, and glaze over when he's mad. He's funny and tried to make me laugh. I feel electricity every time we touch. He's sweet beyond compared sometimes, and others it just kills me how he acts. Yet, I'm in love with him anyways.

I can't believe it. I can't fall in love with... Him! It could ruin all my plans; I'll never get into Hero College! Never! I stared at him from across the cafeteria and sighed. I can't talk to him; let him do the cute, sweet little things he does to me. "Phoebe." Cherry snapped her fingers. "Huh?!" I jumped, turning away from the view.

A blonde hung off his arm, and I wanted to cry. She was skinny and petite, and had sun kissed skin. I looked at my pale arms, and short legs. I didn't feel too good after that smoothie for some reason. "Cherry I have to go." I told her quickly getting up. "ALRIGHT I'LL CALL YOU!" A lot of people turned to Cherry then me.

But I was gone, concerned looks ignored. I rushed to the bathroom and let the contents of my stomach spill out. I took a quick look at my reflection, and fixed anything out of place. I popped a tic-tac in my mouth and nodded, leaving.

Not before passing to boys' bathroom. "Oh god Max!" Someone female voice moaned out. "Come on, give it to me baby!" I heard the voice I've memorized.

Tears came to my eyes and I ran back to the toilet. Once my stomach was empty again, I looked at my pencil case. I had a sharpener in there. I locked the door using my powers and took out the blade. Why feel emotional when you have physical, right? I smashed the plastic surrounding my new prized possession and picked up the blade. I turned to the inside of my left wrist and slid the blade across.

It felt really good. I did it two more times before cleaning up. I made it look like scratches and snuck out. I plugged in earphones and put on my sweater. "Hey Phoebs." Max greeted. It took everything I had to not reply, or take his face in my hands and kiss him senseless. "Phoebe, are you okay?" Max looked worried.

I shot him a glance and grabbed my books for my next class. "Phoebe!" He shouted after me.

Silent tears gathered at my eyes but I blinked them away. I will not cry over him anymore.

I walked home alone, because Max was sneaking out. I literally sat in the couch and waited for hours. I didn't eat, but ended up falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning in Max's bed. I looked around for Max but heard the shower going. A note with my name was beside my head. It read:

_Phoebe,_

_I don't know why you insisted on ignoring me, but I'm sorry for whatever I did. You looked exhausted, and I didn't want to go upstairs so here you are. I saw your wrist. We have to talk._

_Love,_

_Max._

I frowned at the note. My sweater was off. I looked around and couldn't find it. I grabbed Max's favorite one and went upstairs to get on jeans. I brushed my hair. "Found it!" Nora shouted. "Phoebe, you have my sweater?" He looked confused.

I nodded and walked out the door, still completely ignoring Max. This went on for two weeks, and every time I woke up in Max's bed, and every time I took his sweater. Every time there was a note, and at school a new girl to bang. I waited on the couch for him, and promised myself I wouldn't fall asleep this time.

Big mistake.

Max came in, a blonde hanging off his arm, her kissing his neck. I wanted to die. I lost 28 pounds. I have more scars on my body than ever. I ran upstairs, crying. I found my razor and dug deep and Max Thunderman into my was now forever on my arm.

I couldn't stop the blood. Not this time. Good. I wrote a small, quick, note with whatever power I had left and lay down on my bed. I slipped on Max's sweater, his scent wrapped me. I closed my eyes and let darkness consume me.

**From The Perspective Of An Upcoming Super Villain.**

I heard Nora scream. I jumped out of bed and up the stairs. I slid into Phoebe's room to see my beautiful sister covered in blood. "Phoebe!" I cried.

I ran in, leaving everyone else at the door. She was wearing my sweater. I rolled up her sleeves to see 13 cuts. They read Max Thunderman. I did this to her? I slowly climbed onto the red bed and held her close, crying for my dead twin.

I saw a note by her head and picked it up, reading it.

_Max,_

_Deja vu right? Max I love you. More than a sister should. I love you too much to see you with a new blonde every week. Please forgive me._

_Love forever and always,_

_Phoebe._

I looked at her. I pinched her, hoping she was pranking me. "Come on Phoebe, this isn't a funny prank!" I cried over and over. I kissed her pale lips, hoping for a response. "Come on Phoebs, let's go have a snowball fight or something." I offered. "Come on Phoebs, please don't die, please please don't leave me." I bawled over her, and I couldn't stop.

Everyone was crying over our lost family member. "I love you too." I whispered.

I looked at her candle. The one when liquefied and drank could kill you. It was burning. I shot one look at my parents and siblings. "I'm sorry." I cried, drinking the liquid. "No!" All four of them shouted. I died like that.

Holding Phoebe in my arms, breathing in her scent, my final breath. And now, we can be together.


End file.
